fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Traum der Träume
Der Traum der Träume ---- Story thumb|left|400px Olá, ich bins wieder :DD Alsoo mal wieder hab ich mir gedacht eine FF zu schreiben. Doch diesmal wirds mal ne andere. Völlig anders! Es handelt von den glee Kids und von den Gleeks hier im Chat. :D Ihr wisst was ich meine ;D Also das ganze hab ich mal so ungefair geträumt und wills jetzt einfach mal verfassen. Das ganze ist völlig verrückt und unreal. Also wirds nie passieren :DD Soo und jetze wünsche ich euch viiieel fun beim lesen. Kommis wärn toll :DD <33 Eure Snixxi :* ---- Kapitel 1 Es war der Montag nach den Sommerferien, die Schüler stürmten den Schulhof und rannten in Richtung Turnhalle. Es war für viele Schüler der erste Tag an der McKinley. Auch für Snixxi und Mia die zu spät kamen. Sie schlichen sich leise in die Turnhalle und Direktor Figgins stand schon mit einem Mikro in der Hand auf der Bühne. >Werte Schüler, Lehrer und andere Leute, erst einmal, die Toiletten wurden neu gemacht. Und nun.. Möchte ich die neuen Schüler unsere Schule begrüßen. Bitte einen großen Applaus!< Figgins redete weiter ... Mia und Snixxi saßen auf dem Boden. Sie staunten wie riesig die Turnhalle war. Mit großen Augen schaute sich Mia um. >OMG! ......S-snixxi guck m-mal wer da ist!!< sagte Mia auf geregt und tippte Snixxi im Sekundentakt auf die Schulter. >Ja?... ja?.. jaaa was??< fragte Snixxi und starrte Mia an. >Guck mal wer da unten steht!!!< sagte Mia und begann zu zittern ... >Is das Matthew Morrison???!< fragte Snixxi wieder und ihre Augen zuckten. >Jaaaa.. Ob er mir ein Autogramm gibt oder so. Oder mich umarmt? Oder küsst?< schwärmte Mia. >Ich möchte die Schüler die ich ebend aufgezählt habe, bitten auf die Bühne zu kommen.< nuschelte Figgins durchs Mikro. >Scheiße, Mia ... Ich glaub wir müssen auf die Bühne ..< sagte Snixxi und kratzte sich am Kopf. Ein Haufen von Schülern kam aus der Menge und versammelte sich auf der Bühne. Mia nahm Snixxis Hand und rannte mit ihr zur Bühne. Beide knallten auf den frisch gewischten Boden. >Gott wie peinlich..< lachte Mia und half Snixxi sich aufzurichten. Die strich sich durch ihre blonden Haare. Mia zog ihr "I Love Matthew!" T-Shirt zurecht und ging mit Snixxi auf die Bühne. >Mia?? Mia wo bist du?< brüllte Snixxi verzweifelt inmitten von Schülern die größer waren als sie. >Ich bin hier ...< sagte Mia und rammte sie wie ein Mähdrescher mit den Elenbogen durch die Menge. Sie stellte sich neben Snixxi. >WTF?!.. wie groß is der denn??< fragte Snixxi und beglotzte den riesen Typen vor sich. >Eh und daneben steht ein Hobbit!!< lachte Mia und gab Snixxi n Highfive. >Momentichen mal .. Riesen Typ und hobbit ... Das sind Lea und Cory!< schrie Snixxi und hüpfte auf einer Stelle. Lea drehte sich um >Ja sind wir.< sagte sie und grinste Snixxi und Mia an. Es wurde leise in der Turnhalle. Man hörte wie eien Tür zuknallte, und klackern von HighHeels durch die Halle schallte. Allen stockte der Atem. Sie sah aus wie ein Latina. Da neben Snixxi keiner weiter stand außer Mia, stellte sich die Person direkt neben sie.thumb|238px >Wetten das ist sone Mode Tunte aus was weiß ich?< grinste Snixxi und musterte die Person neben sich wie ein Kritiker. Dann begann Snixxi an zu zittern. >Ey süße alles klar bei dir?< fragte Mia besorgt und versuchte Snixxi zu beruhigen. >Na-na-na-na-na-naaaaaaaaaayaaaa!< brüllte Snixxi und fuchtelte heftig mit den Armen. >Ähm ja...< stöhnte Naya und entfernte sich mit einem großen Schritt von Snixxi. >Was hat dien für ne Macke?< fragte Mia Snixxi und warf Naya einen kalten Blick zu. >Soooo ihr! Alle die jetzt auf der Bühne stehen werden jetzt in die Klassen eingeteilt......< nachdem Figgins fertig war gingen alle aus der Turnhalle, in die Klassenräume. Snixxi und Mia setzten sich nebeneinader. Die Tür knallte zu und Matthew Morrison kam mit einer Tragetasche in den Klassenraum und begrüßte die Schüler. >Ab Heute bin ich euer Klassenlehrer.< sagte Matt und stellte die Tasche ab. >OMG!!! Matthew ich bin dein größter Fan!!!!!< schrie Mia und brach in Tränen aus. >Mia?!< fragte eine Stimme zwei Bänke weiter. >Meli?< fragte Snixxi und sie begann zu grinsen. >Assi 2 !!!< brüllte Meli. >Assi 1!!< brüllte Snixxi zurück. >Assi 1, Assi 1, blablabla, könn wir jetzt Unterricht machen?< fragte Naya die hinter Snixxi und Mia saß und die Hand von einem Typen mit Iro auffällig hielt. >Mark?! Mark! Mark Salling!!!< kreischte Meli und atmete schnell, und vergaß dabei das ausatmen. >Süßee, durch den Mund ein, durch die Nase aus.< sagte das Mädchen das neben Meli saß. Es war Sandra. >Nein! Es ist anders rum.. Durch die Nase ein, und durch den Mund aus, Liebes.< sagte eine blonde Schönheit.. >Dianna! DIANNA!!!!!!!!!< brüllte, schreite und kreischte Sandra und fiel in ohnmacht..... >Sandra, Sandra bist du da?? Ähm...< fragte Dianna und wedelte Sandra Luft zu. >Wie ,Wo, Was???< fragte Sandra verwirrt und kratzte sich am Auge. >Du bist in unmacht gefallen, du bist auf dem Klo. Und heey, ich bin Dianna schön dich kennen zu lern.< sagte Dianna und gab Sandra die Hand. >Dianna ....... Dianna Agron?! OMG Du bist es!! Ich liebe dich!!!!!< schrie Sandra und fiel wieder fast in ohnmacht. >Sandra, ich hab dich beobachtet.. Du bist echt niedlich.< lächelte Dianna. Eine Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht. >Äh, Dianna, du siehst gleich nichts mehr.. Warte ich mach die Haare weg..< sagte Sandra und klemmte die Strähne hinter Dianna's Ohr... >Wow .. du bist wunderschön.< nuschelte Dianna veträumt und näherte sich Sandra's Lippen. Beiden standen auf. Dianna legte ihre Arme um Sandra's Hüften. Und Sandra legte ihre auf Dianna's Schultern. Dianna beugte ihren Kopf nach rechts, Sandra ihren nach Links. Und dann küssten sie sich .... >Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.< flüsterte Sandra Dianna ins Ohr und umarmte sie. >Ja!< sagte Dianna nur noch und nahm Sandras Hand. Beide gingen in die Pause. Es war große Pause ... alle saßen auf dem Schulhof. Entweder irgentwo auf den Treppen, oder an den großen blauen Tischen. Snixxi, Mia und Meli haben noch rechtzeitig platz an den Tischen bekommen. >Isst du deine Pommes noch?< fragte Snixxi Meli mit knurrendem Magen. >Äääähm, schätze schon, joo..< antwortete Meli und stopfte sich die Pommes in den Mund. Mit vollem Mund griste sie Snixxi dann an. >Siehstee..<.. Snixxi stöhnte .. >Snixxi, willste n paar Gummibärchen??< fragte Mia Snixxi und ließ sie in die Tüte greifen. >Eh ist das Sandra??< fragte Meli und begann zu staunen.. >Hält die mit Dianna Händchen oder wie jetze??< fragte Snixxi und schmierte sich durch die Augen. Sandra und Dianna kamen Händchen haltent die Treppen hinunter geschländert. >Alter, wie haste n das geschafft Quinnie?< fragte Snixxi und grinste. Meli starrte verwirrt auf die in einander gefalteten Hände und Mia war kurz davor an einem Gummibärchen zu ersticken. Sie hustete laut und brach das schweigen. >Eh Süße, gehts?< fragte Snixxi und klopfte Mia auf den Rücken. Sie kotzte den Gummibärchen auf den Boden... Sandra und Dianna sprangen synchron zurück.. Snixxi stand auf und stellte sich neben den Gummibärchen. >Er starb in ruhe .. Amen..< alle legte eine schweigeminute ein... >Ähm würdet ihr uns jetzt entschuldigen? Wir haben noch was vor< grinste Sandra und verschwand mit Dianna. Kapitel 2 Knutschend kamen Sandra und Dianna ins Mädchenklo in dem gerade keiner war.. Sie sperrten die Tür mit dem Schlüssel des Hausmeisters den sie ihm klauten ab. Dianna legte eine Decke auf die Fliesen und fiel dann mit Sandra auf den Boden. >Di-dianna....! Ich hab das noch nie gemacht....< sagte Sandra und schaute Dianna in die Augen. >Aber du willst es doch auch oder?!< fragte Dianna und schaute Sandra mit einem Hundeblick an. >Ja will ich!!< antwortete Sandra und begann Dianna wieder zu küssen. Die Zungen der beiden berührten sie und umkreisten sich. Langsam öffnete Dianna Sandras Jacke und schmiss sie weg... Irgentwann lagen beide nackt im Mädchen Klo. Dianna setzte sich breitbeinig auf Sandra. Sie faltete ihre Hände in Sandras und küsste sie weiter... ihre Hüften bewegten sich Synchron und rubbelten aneiner ...... Irgentwann lagen beide erschöpft auf dem Boden. Jemand rüttelte an der Tür .. >Hallo??? Ist da wer? Ich muss ma Pipi....< schrie Snixxi und kratzte an der Tür. >Ich muss wirklich wirklich pi.. Oh hey Lea.. OMG Lea!!< brüllte Snixxi und rastete aus. >Verdammt... Sandra zieh dich an .... Lea bringt mich um!!< flüsterte Dianna aufgeregt und zog ihre Klamotten an.thumb|left|242px Sie schloss die Tür auf... >Heey Dianna Mäuschen, wieso war die Tür abgeschlossen?!....< fragte Lea und schaute mit einem leeren Blick in den Raum ... >Ääääähm, aah ich hab ne Magen verstimmung.. Gaanz übel.< antwortete Dianna und lief aus den Klo. Und Sandra rannte ihr hinterher. Nun waren Lea und Snixxi alleine. >Ähm wolltest du nicht Pipi machen?< fragte Lea Snixxi, und Snixxi verschwand in einer der Toiletten. Und kam etwas später wieder raus. Wärend Snixxi am Waschbecken stand und versuchte die Seife aus dem Spender zu quetschen, redete Lea ... >Also du bist ein Fan?< Snixxi grinste. >Echt süß .. Du gehst in meine Klasse oder?< fragte Lea .. >Jop!< antwortete Snixxi und beschmierte ihre Hände mit der Seife. >Du bist mit Cory zusammen ne?< fragte Snixxi und machte ließ das Wasser laufen. >Haah.. Jaaber irgentwie .. keine Ahnung .. Ist er neuerdings seltsam..< stöhnte Lea und gab Snixxi 3 Papiertücher. >Ääh ich kenn mich damit jetz nich aus, aber vielleicht sollteste ma mit ihm reden...< sagte Snixxi und trocknete sich dabei die Hände ab. >Ja, du hast recht .. Hah, verrückt, du bist die erste mit der ich hier rede. Also.. ähm jetze außer.. ach du weißt was ich meine.< lächelte Lea und harckte sich bei Snixxi ein.'' Altaaah, wie geil isen des? ''dachte sich Snixxi und genoss den Moment. Beide gingen zu Cory .. >Ahm Spätzchen könntest du bitte kurz warten?< fragte Lea Snixxi und Snixxi ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Lea : Cory wir müssen reden! , Cory : Ah okey? , Lea : Wieso bist du so seltsam zu mir? , Cory : Wie jetz? , Lea : Und ignorierst mich wenn ich an dir vorbeigehe, du küsst mich nicht mehr und mit Händchen halten fang ich garnicht erst an! Was ist los man..?! , Cory : Was los ist? Weil ich .. keine Ahnung wieso .. du bist toll, wunderschön, hast nen mega Körper, bist verdammt talentiert und perfekt .. aber ich.. liebe dich nicht mehr.. sorry. , Lea : W-wie heißt das du machst jetzt schluss oder was? , Cory : Schätze schon, aber wir können doch noch Kumpels bleiben ... , Lea : .... Kann jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein?! , Cory : Hmmmm.. Doch! Sorry .. und dann ging Lea zu Snixxi .. >Was ist los,... Spatz...< fragte Snixxi und umarmte Lea. >Cory hat schluss gemacht...< schluchste Lea und rotzte Snixxi aufs Shirt.... Im Klassenraum : .. >Alter Mia, was hastn du da in der Hand?< fragte Snixxi Mia und musste sich das lachen verkneifen.. >Das, meine Liebe, ist eine Kravatte..< antwortete Mia erfahren und strahlte. >Eh da sind irgentwelche Fussels drauf.< lachte Snixxi. >Das sind keine Fussels, das sind Haare!< grinste Mia. >Schamhaare??!< fragte Snixxi und fing an lautstark zu lachen .. >Neeee. Das sind Haare von Matthew.. die hab ich ihm beim schlafen, *hust* rausgerissen.....< antwortete Mia. >Wie jetz du hast ihm Haare rausgerissen, beim pennen? Du bist verrückt ...< sagte Snixxi und biss von ihrer Türkischen Pizza die ihr nicht schmeckte ab. >Alter, baah ih, wie ranzig schmeckt das??< brüllte Snixxi. Doch anstatt das Teil wegzuschmeißen, aß sie es weiter. Mia nahm ihre Kravatte mit den Matthew Haaren, und tanzte zum Lehrertisch rüber... >Mr. Morrison?< fragte Mia .. >Ich hab gesagt, nenn mich Matthew, und sagt du...< meckerte Matt. >Ich hab was für dich.< sagte Mia und grinste gruselig. >Ach ja? Na was denn?< fragte Matt und Mia überreichte ihm die Kravatte. >Sind das Schamhaare Mia?< fragte Matt und schaute angewiedert. >Nein, das sind deine Haare...< antwortete Mia. >Achsoo? Wo hast du die her?< fragte Matt wieder und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. >Äääääh is doch egal oder? Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir!< grinste Mia und ging zurück auf ihren Platz, wo Snixxi gerade in ihrem Mund rumpulte. >Alles klar bei dir? Brauchst nen Zahnstocher oder gehts??< fragte Mia und lachte. >Nee, scheiß Türken Pizza .. klebt alles im Mund jetze .. < motzte Snixxi. Jemand tippte ihr auf die linke Schulter. >Lea?! Hey..< sagte Snixxi. Lea beugte sich über den Tisch. Snixxi bekam große Augen weil ma Lea in den Ausschnitt gucken konnte. >Hier nehm den Zettel.. Da steht was drauf.< flüsterte Lea und gab Snixxi einen zusammen geknüllten Zettel. Snixxi öffnete den Zettel unter dem Tisch. >Hi, Süße, lust auf einen Kakao und Cookie im Lima Bean? Geht auf Mich. 15 Uhr.. Wäre cool wenn du kommst. Knutscher, Lea :* <.. Snixxis Augen wurden wieder größer ... >Kein Ding's!< sagte Snixxi und steckte den Zettel ein. >Ok Leute, packt das Essen ein und setzt euch auf die Plätze, es klingelt in einer Minute!< sagte Matthew und setzte sich mit einer Arschbacke auf die Spitze des Lehretisches. Es klingelten. >Soo, ich werde jetzt alle Kurse die zur Verfügung stehen an das Whiteboard schreiben, danach möchte ich das ihr euch überlegt welche Kurse ihr besetzten wollt und dann gehen wir raus auf den Flur und dann werdet ihr euch in die Kurse bzw. in den Kurs einschreiben in den ihr wollt.< sagte Matt und schrieb alle Kurse an. Etwas später .......... >Die Zeit ist um, kommt ihr dann bitte mit? Aber leise!< .. alle gingen auf den Flur ... >Und, wo gehst du rein?< fragte Snixxi Meli. >Baaaap, warte ich will erst gucken wo sich Mark einschreibt!< flüsterte Meli und bestarrte Mark. >Ich geh in den glee Club...< sagte Meli und grinste teuflisch. >Äh ich auch.< sagte Snixxi und schrieb sich für den glee Club ein. >Snixxi ich denk wir wollten in die Cheerios..?!< fragte Mia Snixxi und schaute traurig auf den Boden.. >Eh Mia, warts ab.< zwinkerte Snixxi und schrieb sich nach Naya bei den Cheerios ein. Nachdem sich dann alle in seine gewünschten Kurse eingetragen hatte, ging es wieder zurück in den Unterricht. >Snixxi, Snixxi, Snixxi!< brüllte Meli durch den Schulflur in der Pause. >Ja was denn?< fragte Snixxi und klebte gerade ein Bild von Lea an ihre Spindtür. >Ich will Mark!< flüsterte Meli Snixxi zu und machte einen gruseligen Gesichtsausdruck. >Ja und ich will Naya ..< nuschelte Snixxi und schaute zu Mark und Naya die 6 Spinde weiter standen und sich ableckten. >Ey, lass uns ma heute Abend treffen, und die dann verfolgen.< grinste Meli und verschwand ohne eine Antwort von Snixxi zu bekommen. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+16 Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Glee Cast